Perfectly Sane
by zelda3469
Summary: He didn't understand what was happening to him, or why. He was a sane, well educated individual… So, why was he in an asylum? Oliver wasn't a loon… although, at the rate things were going, he wouldn't be too surprised if he became one soon. He could only take so much of the brutal torment. After all, he was only human. Inspired by Ferb O. Oche's drawing, After Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, before we get started, I would like you to know that this story was inspired by 3xj's (known as Ferb O. Oche here on fanfiction) drawing After Midnight. I was just so inspired to write something for this, and well, boom! I came up with a neat-o plot! Hope you all enjoy! And one more thing, yes, Reflections in the Lake will be updated soon. I have sent the latest chapter off to my beta! Happy reading~**

It was quiet, eerily so.

He couldn't hear the nearly inaudible hum of an air conditioner, or the soft chirping of birds. Easily, he could conclude that he was not laying on the bed of his hotel room. He also knew for a fact that he was not in London, or even England for the matter. Oliver was in Japan last he remembered. Actually, the last thing he recalled was walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, and then… nothing at all.

Had he fainted in the streets?

No… That couldn't have been it. His chaperone, Lin, would have taken him to a hospital if that had been the case, and Oliver heard nothing that gave him any clues to suspect that he was in a hospital.

So, what had happened to him then?

Slowly, Oliver and opened his eyes.

"You're finally awake."

He jumped slightly, not expecting to hear a voice so soon. Then, after finding that his back didn't even leave the surface he was laying on, Oliver craned his neck. He blinked in surprise.

Why was he restrained? And what happened to his clothes? Last he checked he had been wearing an ebony colored button-down with trousers to match, not a paper hospital gown.

"You look a little confused," mocked the same voice from earlier.

Oliver snapped his head back. As he searched the relatively small room with his eyes, he caught sight of a man clad in a tailored green suit. The otherwise bland hue of green seemed to visually pop, but that was simply because all other color appeared to have been drained from the room.

"Would you like me to explain things to you?" chuckled the man as he brushed a hand through his short, orange tinted bangs.

Narrowing his eyes, Oliver clenched his jaw. He did not like how that man was looking at him, nor did he like the idea that this man was in complete control of his situation, at least, for the time being.

"You see," the man continued, a twisted smirk working his lips, "it's quite simple. You're mad - completely bonkers, in fact - and well, it's my job to fix you."

"I can assure you that I am not mad. I am perfectly sane," Oliver spoke bitterly.

"Ah," tsked the man as he wagged a finger, "it seems that someone here is in denial."

"Indeed it does. It is quite clear you are deluding yourself into thinking that I am insane," quipped the boy.

The man frowned suddenly. "I'm quite impressed a loon like yourself has such a sharp tongue. Of course, don't fool yourself into thinking smart remarks like those go unpunished. After all, it is my job to fix you in the hopes that you will one day be able to assimilate into society."

He took a step closer to Oliver as his lips curled up once again. "Why don't we begin with your treatment now, hmm?"

No, this charade had gone on long enough. Oliver wasn't about to let this man 'treat' him for his 'lunacy.'

Shifting his gaze, Oliver focused on his restraints. He would use his psychic abilities to free himself, and then take down the madman holding him hostage.

Before he had the opportunity to gather the energy necessary to manipulate any object to his will, Oliver felt as if hot fire surged through veins, and he let out a pained yell. He felt his heart rate increase along with the pace of his breathing.

Turning his head again, Oliver looked back to see the man standing at his side. The man's hand was resting on a small box. Attached to the antique looking box were two wires. His eyes followed the two lines until he was unable to see them, no matter which direction he tilted his head. Then, when he stilled himself again he felt a band wrapped snugly around his skull. It must have been there the entire time; he just hadn't noticed it.

"Now, Kazuya, let us continue."

"Kazuya?" Oliver gasped, his eyes widening. Who in the hell was Kazuya?

"That is your name, now isn't it?"

"No! I'm-" He cried out wordlessly before he could finish.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

Oliver threw his head back against the stretcher he was bound to by thick leather straps while a shocking current tore through his body mercilessly. Strands of his jet black hair were stuck to the sides of his glistening face with his own sweat as his body convulsed. Lips parted, he cried out in agony.

"No," he gasped, his throat scratchy and raw, just moments after the sudden torture came to an end, "I… I'm Oliver Davis."

There was another excruciatingly painful shock accompanied by Oliver's tortured cries.

He didn't understand… Why was he there? What had he done to land himself in such a predicament? He had only come to Japan to search for the corpse of his missing brother, nothing more.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

Shaking his head, Oliver met eyes with the man staring him down from above. He then said once again with a strained voice, "I am Oliver Davis. I… I can prove it."

He let out a loud yell as he was shocked again.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"No! I'm-"

He screamed before he could finish, another electrifying current coursing through his body, zapping each nerve with a sharp, burning force.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"I'm Oliver," he managed weakly as his voice heightened in pitch and cracked.

With a sigh, the man simply shook his head. The raven haired teen was a stubborn one. He would prove to be a challenge. But what else was he to expect from the extraordinary Doctor Davis?

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

The duration of exposure to the stinging current was doubled; the voltage had been increased.

When it stopped again, Oliver turned his head to the side while he struggled to maintain his shallow breathing. Just as he was about to speak for himself again, to try and convince this man that he had the wrong person, Oliver was shocked again.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"No…" he choked out meekly, the tears he had been holding back finally breaking past the barrier of his sapphire glazed eyes. "My name is Oliver, not Kazuya."

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

And the agonizing cycle continued over and over until Oliver's body just gave out and he found himself lost in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"He's missing?!" Martin Davis cried over the phone, dropping the teacup he had been drinking from. It fell quickly and shattered on the wooden floor of his personal office. "What do you mean he's missing?! How… you… How did you lose track of him?!"<p>

Sighing on the other end of the line was a very displeased Lin Koujo. He had only turned his back for less than a minute… and Noll was gone. Of course he tried ringing him, hoping he would pick up and simply state he had wandered off on his own to investigate something unusual that might be connected to the location of Eugene's body, but he never answered.

"I took my eyes off of him for thirty seconds. When I looked back, he was missing. I've tried searching for him over the past few hours, but… I only came across his jacket, which had his cell phone, along with his wallet… And all of his credit cards were still there."

"So he didn't go running off on his own," Martin concluded, beginning to fear for the worst. "That can only mean…. Lin… What am I to tell Lu? We… already lost one son." His voice grew softer as he held a hand to his forehead. "And now… It looks like we're going to…" He trailed off, unable to finish. The idea of losing his last child was more than enough to render him speechless.

"I will find him," Lin said. "I promise you that. And I can promise you that he is still alive. Clearly his disappearance was no accident, and nothing of value was taken. Whoever took him needs him alive, otherwise I would have likely found him dead already."

Needs him alive…

Martin didn't even want to consider the possibilities. Noll could have been taken for a number of reasons then…

Maybe ransom, but the fact his credit cards had been left behind opposed with the theory. Martin knew Noll always carried his debit card. Anyone wanting a large sum of money could have taken it and cleared the account easily.

There was also the possibility that someone was in desperate need of help locating a missing person, but… the amount of time it took for Noll to vanish, and without Lin noticing until it was too late…

No, Oliver's abduction had been premeditated, and by professionals likely. Professionals that had to know what he looked like.

That left only one possibility.

Someone wanted to experiment on him, like a common lab rat.

"Lin," Martin choked out, feeling very ill all of the sudden, "someone's going to-"

"I know," Lin answered swiftly, cutting Martin off, "and I'm going to find him as quickly possible, before too much damage is done."

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, chapter two! So, I have the general idea of the entire plot laid out. Go me! Now, writing it... I may post again in the next two weeks, but after that, not for a while. I am auditioning for about seven different schools, including Julliard and Cleveland Institute of Music. So, I'm going to be in practice mode for a while. Anyway, I'm done rambling. Happy reading!**

A girl mused to herself quietly as she rocked back and forth, her bruised arms wrapped around her legs.

"I see a boy in my dreams. He's tall and handsome, and he always smiles for me. He's a very nice boy… very nice boy… but I don't know his name. He never tells me his name. I want to know his name, he knows mine. Why won't the nice boy tell me his name?"

Her body shook slightly as she gazed at the old walls of her cell. The concrete was stained with age and there were cracks stretching all the way from the floor to the ceiling. As her eyes wandered along the lines stretching across the wall, she began to whisper again. "The nice boy talks to me every night now in my sleep. And each night he tells me to get away, that the Man in Green will hurt me again. But I already know that… The Man in Green always hurts me for being bad… But, I never know what I did wrong… He never tells me how I've been bad."

Her eyes watered as her throat closed up. It was almost every day that the Man in Green punished her. Sometimes he punished her several times in the same day.

First, he would have his assistants hold her down to keep her from thrashing about; then he would attach all these wires to her body before sticking her with a needle. The needle was the worst part… It made her feel really sleepy, but before she ever felt as if she had fallen asleep, the girl would see terrible things. She usually saw people trapped in a fire and would have no choice to watch as they burned to death. Other times she was one of the people… and she would feel the hot flames licking at her skin prior to consuming her entire body.

Of course… She saw different things too, and what she saw or experienced then was just as bad.

She curled further into herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. What had she ever done in order to deserve such harsh punishments? Who had she hurt? What had she done wrong?

"I hope the nice boy comes to talk to me again tonight," the girl continued with a thick voice. "I like talking to the nice boy. The nice boy makes me feel better."

The doors at the end of the hall opened with a whoosh. There were footsteps, and they were coming closer.

The girl ceased her whispering and pressed herself into the grody corner of her cell. She didn't want the needles again. She didn't want it to hurt! No one ever opened those doors at the end of the hall unless they planned to make her see those horrifying sights.

She didn't want to see scary things...

"We can leave him here," she heard someone say briskly as a stretcher rolled in front of her confined living space.

Blinking, the girl let out the breath she had been holding in. The people that had come, they weren't there for her… There was someone else, someone new.

As the girl crawled forward, curious, she stiffened. The Man in Green was there, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Swallowing the lump caught in her throat, the girl peeked out from behind the bars imprisoning her. On the stretcher was a boy with dark hair. His face was turned away from her, and his body looked to be tied down by belts at least three inches wide.

While the two men who had joined the Man in Green began to remove the belts from the boy, the girl stood on her knees and grabbed onto the bars keeping her from getting any closer. She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the new boy.

"Quickly now," spoke the Man in Green impatiently as he eyed one of his two assistants. "We need the Davis brat contained before he wakes."

"Yes sir!" The shorter of the two assistants moved to open the door opposite the brown haired girl's prison. The other assistant then lifted the boy off the stretcher. The boy's head rolled towards Mai. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were closed.

"The boy from my dreams…" she gasped after examining his pale face. "He's the nice boy from my dreams!"

She hadn't meant to shout, and the moment she realized she had, the girl covered her mouth with her hands. The Man in Green turned his nearly black eyes on her before snapping, "Quiet Taniyama! Or I'll have you punished."

Quivering fearfully, the girl scooted back into her corner as far as she could and nodded her head frantically. She didn't want to be punished again.

The Man in Green turned his head away and looked to see his assistants drop Oliver none too carefully on the ground and then push the barred door closed.

"How are you going to be sure that he doesn't use his ability to escape?"

The girl's blood ran cold when the man smirked and then let out a dark chuckle, "It's only temporary, but for the time being I've made sure that he will be blinded. A little ammonium bicarbonate in his eyes should have done the trick."

Still huddled in her corner, the girl, Taniyama, Mai Taniyama, tilted her head. The Man in Green blinded the nice boy?

"Are you sure that was such a great idea? Ammonium bicarbonate is dangerous. It could cause him some major lung problems if he inhaled any of it… And you realize that might permanently blind him as well?"

Shrugging, the man turned away. "We already know what he can do on his own. I simply want to see what we can do with his abilities, and see how exactly they affect him. If he's permanently blinded, oh well. His vision isn't essential for my tests… As for his lungs… They should hold out long enough, even if they were damaged."

Tests? What did the Man in Green mean by tests? What was he testing the nice boy for?

Both of the Man in Green's assistants nodded before following him out and leaving both Mai and Oliver alone in their small, dark cells.

* * *

><p>"Nice boy… Nice boy…"<p>

Oliver groaned as he fell back into the realm of consciousness. His head hurt horribly, and his entire body was sore.

"Nice boy… Wake up, nice boy…"

And that voice, it was worsening his migraine…

"Please, nice boy… please wake up."

Nice boy? Who was that? And then… Why would anyone ever call him that?

As he opened his eyes, Oliver reached a hand up to his head. Holding his throbbing skull, he observed his surroundings carefully, or at least, he tried. For some odd reason… Everything was simply black.

Blinking, Oliver rubbed his eyes instinctively, thinking maybe something was in his eye. Even after rubbing his wrist over his face, he still couldn't see anything.

He sat up quickly, and then took a deep breath. He couldn't allow himself to panic. Panicking would solve nothing; it would only make his situation worse.

"Nice boy! Nice boy, you're awake!"

It was that voice again, the voice of a girl. Why did she seem so thrilled that he was awake? And why did she sound half out of her mind… Unless…

Oh god… he really was in the loony bin… But that didn't explain his loss of vision. Nor did it explain his… previous 'treatment.'

"What do you want?" Oliver voiced carefully, moving his hand along the floor to feel his way around. He shifted onto his knees and then slowly moved in a single direction before his fingers brushed against cold metal.

Mai frowned as she watched Oliver run his hands up the bars of his door. The Man in Green really had blinded him… His beautiful, deep blue eyes weren't focusing on anything… And he looked so helpless while fumbling about, trying to get an idea of his surroundings.

"He said he blinded you…" Mai said with a remorseful tone. "He said he blinded you so you couldn't escape…"

Freezing at the girl's statement, Oliver gasped. Someone had intentionally blinded him?!

"He… He said it should be temporary…" Mai hiccuped when she saw his face twist in horror. "The Man in Green said it should be temporary…. Please, don't get upset, nice boy!"

_Should_ be temporary?! As in there was still a chance it would be permanent?!

Oliver wrapped his fists around one of the cold steel bars trapping him in what he assumed to be a very small room. He let an angry breath out through his nose as he trembled. Had he been able to see he would have noticed how the tips of his fingers began to glow, as well as see the lines of energy jumping between his hands.

Frightened by the display before her, Mai moved back until her spine was pressed against the wall.

"Nice boy… Nice boy, you're scaring me!" she shouted. "Nice boy! Nice boy, please stop scaring me!"

He figured that he must have been on the verge of completely losing control over his ability. Why else would that girl have started yelling loudly at him like that?

While energy hummed in the air around him, Oliver sucked in a long breath and held it in. He needed to get control of himself. He couldn't let himself just lose it. Not only would he have likely end up killing himself, but he could have potentially hurt other innocent people as well - he didn't know how many other people were stuck in this damn asylum…

Finally, after another few moments of mental coaching, Oliver managed to calm himself down, and the girl's cries quieted soon after. As his hands fell away from the bars, he sighed.

"I did not intend to upset you. I was just rather displeased with my situation." He turned his head to the side before placing his palms back on the floor, a few inches away from his knees.

Biting her lip, Mai moved away from the wall of her cell slightly and stuttered out, "I… I'm sorry… He… They shouldn't have hurt you… like that. I don't think you did anything wrong either."

"They've harmed you as well, I take it." He sighed as he turned his back, his hands searching the floor again.

"Yes…" Mai replied meekly. "The Man in Green punishes me… But I don't know why. He… He makes me see and feel awful things and-"

She went stone still as the doors at the end of the hall opened with a bang. Oliver went still as well, his hand on one of the walls adjacent to the door of his cell. When he heard the sound of rapid footfalls approaching, he turned his head back.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet, Taniyama!"

The poor girl rushed to her corner and curled into a ball, trying to will herself to turn invisible. He was going to make her suffer again. He was going to hurt her and make her see scary things again!

While Mai cowered in her cell, the Man in Green tsked as he looked at her. "Looks like we'll have to punish you again today." His lips curled up before he moved to open the door to her prison. After grabbing her wrist, he pulled Mai away from the wall and out into the hall.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to fight him. "I didn't do anything wrong ! Let me go! Let me go!"

Breath caught in his throat, Oliver shifted a little closer to the scene, his hands still running along the concrete.

"Leave her alone," he ordered. He cringed a little. His voice didn't quite have the authoritative tone he had been trying for.

The Man in Green turned his head back. He then cackled at how utterly pathetic the great Doctor Davis looked crawling around on his hands and knees, unable to see or look directly at him.

"Oh _Kazuya_, if only you knew how absolutely ridiculous you look right now!" He shook his head. "You're not a threat to me. What makes you think I'll do as you request?"

Letting out a scream as her arm was yanked upwards, forcing her to her knees, Mai looked at Oliver. She could see his face, and his eyes… she swore they met with hers just for a second before wandering off again.

"I'll make sure this building comes down," threatened the boy.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to do that." The man looked at Mai with a sneer. "You would kill this precious girl here along with others in the process. Is that what you want? To become a murderer?"

A murderer… He wouldn't allow himself to become a murderer…

Damn, if only he could see… Taking that man out without hurting the girl would be so much easier!

Taking Oliver's silence as an answer, the Man in Green began to walk, dragging Mai behind him, who then began to shout and struggle once more.

"Nice boy!" she yelled. "Nice boy! Please help me!"

The doors at the end of the hall shut, leaving Oliver alone in darkness, along with an unsettling silence.

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing.**


End file.
